


A Face as Pretty as Ice

by orphan_account



Series: Monsters are Cute [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Inheritance, M/M, alot of people r in it tbh but it focuses on these three so, and bad, im sorry, its going to be so gay, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of an AU verse focusing on the relationship between Kuroo, Oikawa, and Kageyama<br/>more fluffier than other work</p>
<p>rarepair hell is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Prince

“Wahh, my darling little Tobio do you know what this year means?”

“Mm?”

“Son it’s going to be your fourteenth birthday.”

“....”

“Pft, he gets this from you honey.”

“Dear please.”

“Tobio you’ll be coming into your inheritance!”

“Oh.”

Well that _was_ certainly something.

As long he could keep playing volleyball though Kageyama didn’t really care about what was going to happen.

“...He really does get it from you haha!”

“Dear please.”

* * *

“Look it’s the King.”

“I bet he’s some sort of demon.”

“Nah he’s not cool enough to be a demon.”

“That’s right! The King is probably just some lowly beast!”

Tobio ignored the comments from the second years as he focused on practicing with Kunimi and Kindaichi.

“...Sorry.” Kindaichi muttered, grimacing he tried to hit a set from Kageyama.

He pretended he didn’t know why Kindaichi was apologizing.

(Just like he pretended the comments didn’t bother him.)

(Just focus on Volleyball Just focus on Volleyball-)

* * *

Of course it happened after **That** match. 

Kageyama shivered and gave a weak cry as his mother gently touched his head.

“It’s okay Tobio this is normal. Your body needs to adjust to its new settings.” She had the kindness to speak softly, but the noise still made him cringe.

He made a choked up sobbing noise and his mother cooed and patted him.

“It’ll be over soon sweetheart it’s okay…”

In his foggy, fucked up head Tobio laughed bitterly. He wasn’t crying because of the physical pain.

“H-Hurts….huuurts…” Kageyama wheezed and curled into himself while his mother looked on.

“I know honey I know.”

* * *

When you came into your inheritance it was understood that you take a week off of school to get used too-

Well there was A LOT to get used too basically.

The Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team was about to see why. They had thought the King had been gone from school because of **The Match** , and honestly they were happy about it. Kageyama Tobio was a terrible person.

(Kindaichi and Kunimi weren’t happy. They felt….they tried not to think about what they felt because it was a confusing mess.)

Kageyama Tobio was a terribly _pretty_ person holy shit.

“K-Kageyama?” Kindaichi squeaked, ball dropping from his hands as he stared at his captain and setter.

He was a bit taller now, a little gangly but thin and sharp. His skin was fucking snow white pale, and he just looked like an actual royalty instead of a jackass. What the fuck happened in the past week. 

“Oh coach.” The coach seemed surprised too but when Kageyama called him over he snapped out of his shock. “I can’t play for the rest of the season. I apologize.” 

What.

“It’s...fine Kageyama as long as there’s good reason.” Though, the coach admitted to himself he had planned on benching his genius setter for a while considering how things have been like this. 

“Well, I’m still trying to control my powers. The ball keeps getting covered in ice when I set it.” The totally-not-eavesdropping-team looked at each other in confusion. 

“Ooh you’re a yuki-onna aren’t you Kageyama?” The coach gave an understanding nod. “It’s fine. Take a basket of balls and practice your control over there for practice.”

Tobio nodded silently, and the the coach turned to the rest of the team.

“What are you all standing there for? We still have work to do so move it!” They all winced and complained under their breath, ignoring the Kageyama situation.

Sorta.

There were a lot of missed balls at practice.

* * *

“Do I have to go to the festival?”

“Tobi it’s a must! You’re going to look so lovely in this kimono, oooh I’ve been saving it for this day!”

“Dad please?”

“Tobio don’t be embarrassed. You’re a yuki-onna, we all wear kimonos.”

“See? Now hold still I need to place this in your hair.”

“MOM.”

“I’m just so happy I’m-”

“Don’t cry honey! Last time you did the tears got frozen on the pillows, and it took hours to get them dry.”

* * *

Tobio sighed as he shuffled away from the stalls and crowds. This was too much stimulation for his poor awkward self. And people kept staring at him! Fucking inheritance making people weird. Making him weird.

“Oh~! Hello there cutie! What is someone like you doing by yours-Tobio!?” His head whirled around so hard, Kageyama was surprised there wasn’t a snapping noise.

Why.

Why was Oikawa-senpai here?

….Hold up did he call him cute? Him? 

His cheeks may or may not have turned a light purple from blushing. 

“....So little Tobio came into his inheritance hm~?” The incubus demon stared down at him, and he shivered.

(He didn’t get cold anymore why was he shivering why did he feel so funny-)

Kageyama went still as Oikawa reached a hand toward him. He held his breath as it ghosted along his face and went to the pin in his hair.

“Blue roses? How cute.” Tooru smiled but it wasn’t a warm one or really friendly it was….it was predatory.

“O-Oikawa-senpai…” He shivered again.

“....Let’s play together sometime okay~?” And just like that the atmosphere seemed to changed as Oikawa grinned playfully at him. “Bye-bye my cute kouhai!”

Kageyama let out the air he didn’t realize he was holding and slumped against a tree when he left.

Fucking inheritance.


	2. Lust or Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is Oikawa centric  
> also hello everyone!! i hope to update this a few more times before breaks ends,, tho i keep getting distracted with rarepair kages ideas  
> I need to be STRONG but i am so so weaak

He was Beautiful.

Third year Oikawa Tooru admired himself in his compact mirror, giving a fanged smile that made nearby women blush to their ear tips.

And he was only in junior high!

“Oi dumbass stop looking at yourself, you’re not all that.” Tooru pouted as mean Iwa-chan took his his mirror from his hands.

“Just because you’re not as _Gorgeous_ as me doesn’t mean you should act so jealous!” Oikawa huffed, poking his friends side.

Uh-oh. 

Hajime’s scowl worsened, and he bared his fangs like the pissed off tiger he was. 

“What was that idiot?” Don’t insult him Tooru you kinda want to make it to your first day of scho-

“You heard me~! I’m better looking than you.” Dammit mouth.

**DAMMIT MOUTH** Oikawa screeches on the inside as he tries to outrun the furious tiger chasing him to the school. Not his best idea to insult his friend on his looks, he was a bit sensitive on it considering the attitude to beasts. He’ll buy him a burger after school to apologize that usually worKS WOAH-!

Tooru had been so busy focusing on the pissed off friend chasing him he didn’t notice there was a tiny first year in his path.

* * *

“Tobio this, Tobio that! Coach should just….just AGH!” Tooru screamed into the pillow he was using.

“Are you seriously jealous of a first year?”

“NO! I’m just….shut up.”

“Oikawa.”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay but I still need our math homework assignment.”

“...You are so mean to me Iwa-chan.”

* * *

He wanted to bruise him to mess him up to make him stop looking at him like _that_.

He-

He was ugly.

Oikawa breathed in and out, body trembling as he stared down at poor confused Kageyama. Hajime’s grip tightened and he was faintly aware he could feel claws digging into his skin too. God.

He was so fucked up.

“...I’m sorry Kageyama. Let’s go Tooru.” Iwa-chan used his first name.

Dear, he must be super pissed at him! Haha! Ha...ha…

His legs felt shaky and wobbly like when he changed. Demon. Oikawa was a demon for sure!

(Even after all that, after everything he feels towards him that small pathetic dear kouhai there was a part of him wailing and demanding they go back and hug him)

(Disgusting)

* * *

“Why are acting like this Tooru?”

“Tooru you should be better behaved honestly!”

“Tooru why can’t you do this?”

“Tooru-”

Aahhh shut up shut up shut **UP**!

He was trying dammit!

“Oikawa-senpai um, c-can you teach me how to serve? Your serve is the best senpai!”

Stupid Tobio-chan...

(He woke up sniffling but smiling a little how weird)

* * *

He was bored. So bored. Oh my gooooood this was so boring.

“Iwa-chaaaan why’d you invite me to something this boring?” Oikawa pouted, demon tail flicking in agitation. “There’s not even that many cuties here Iwa-chan!”

Hajime growled at his best friend, paying on a fraction of attention, “I didn’t invite you dumbass. When I said I was going to the festival to hang out with Miho from class you said, and I quote, ‘Iwa-chan you’re growing up so fast! I HAVE to go with you and record this blah blah fucking blah’.”

“That impression was so terrible Iwa-chan.” Tooru huffed, sticking out his tongue.

“No it was accurate as hell now LEAVE.” Hajime made shooing motions as he craned his neck looking for his ‘date’.

“Fine I won’t give you kissing advice or a condom or my graceful presence! Fine!” He waited for a reply, huffing again when his friend made more shooing gestures. “...You are so rude to me!”

Well if he wanted to act like that! Oikawa stomped off among the festival stalls, black horns popping out in his frustration. Came out to play and he couldn’t even bug his friend, or find someone decent to flirt with and release some..he was an incubus okay he had a lot of frustration.

Frustration that-hello _M’AM_! With a dashing, if he said so himself, smile Oikawa approaches a rather pretty girl. 

Well her backside was pretty at least, nice kimono too very cute.

“Oh~! Hello there cutie! What is someone like you doing by yours-Tobio!?” Oikawa did not squeak.

His voice just got a bit high pitched for a brief moment but it was not a squeak. Totally. Ignoring that as his cheeks turned just a bit pink, Oikawa studied his former kouhai. He was taller now, still shorter than him good good, but his eyes were sharper and beautiful and his lips looked plump and pink wow he just really wanted o h hold up. 

He breathed in and focused on his incubus instincts. Well now, it seems whatever Tobio-chan is has a similar effect on monsters like what Oikawa can do as an incubus. Easy to ignore. Yep.

Yeeeep.

“....So little Tobio came into his inheritance hm~?” Wow he should not be still affecting him.

Stupid little cute Kouhai. Why was he so cute!? Growing impatient at something, Oikawa reached out a hand to touch his face before he caught himself. 

Instead he smoothly, definitely smoothly okay, reached for the hairpin Tobio was wearing. Lightly brushing his fingertips against against fake blue petals, something bubbled in his chest again.

“Blue roses? How cute.” He smiled, eyes trailing down his head to the exposed part of his neck and his smile became a bit more hungry.

Tooru was starving now.

“O-Oikawa-senpai…” Ooh seeing his kouhai shiver was doing things.

He needs to get out of here fuck.

“....Let’s play together sometime okay~?” Tooru changed his smile to a more playful one to hide any….thoughts from showing up on his face. “Bye-bye my cute kouhai!” 

Oikawa turned away from him and dropped his smile as he hurried to get home. What a troublesome kid.

At least his outfit hid anything embarrassing.

* * *

“Hah? Why do I have to show up for a match against a no name school like Karamoono?”

“It’s Karasuno jackass.”

“Whatever~ I got a date with that hot girl from class C!”

“Do you take anything seriously?”

“N-O-P-E!...Karasuno huh?”


End file.
